nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaru's Mission: Bandits never learn
'Participants' Inuzuka Unaru 'Title: Unaru's Bandit Trouble: Bandits Never Learn 06/07/14' Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Inuzuka Unaru walks along the road just leaving the mission office a scroll in hand as he wandered along he let his eyes travel down and read the mission again. Those damned bandit group clearly wouldn’t take no for an answer… Last time he had dealt with these guys he had slaughtered the two that had come into the Training grounds. Now there was more to replace them… Clearly the Mission distributor saw him when he had gone in and instantly gave him the mission from seeing how easily he had taken care of it the last time. The fact that he needed to get some practice in fighting he took this as the moment to take time for this mission. The pay wasn’t too bad either. Walking along he let himself slip into the training grounds, his ninken trailing behind, this time he knew they wanted a piece of this as well, he could almost feel it in the air.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Walking into the Training grounds he already could smell the scent of others in the area; the breeze was strongly wafting towards him thru the open area. The village scents almost cut off in this place, only what he wanted to pay attention to was coming to the air this time, and he knew the moment he walked in there was two people in the area beyond him. They probably hadn’t expected him to be the one to be given this assignment… or they didn’t understand the facts of a Inuzuka for the stench of them was easy to pick out of this place. He didn’t bother speaking he lowered himself and forced his chakra out of his core to cover him, the fact of the matter was that he wanted to have this done quickly before he felt he needed to lengthen it out. The midnight blue aura of his seemed to steam off of him as he forced the changes upon his form, his eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated before contracting sharply into a more feral look, his canines seemed sharper… longer, his fingers curled slightly as he felt fingernails and toenails form something closer to claws than simple nails and his form lowered so his hands rested upon the ground in a almost natural position. The growl that passed his lips seemed to rumble thru his system before he spoke.- “Anryoku, Buruu, lets get this hunt started…” –Almost as if that was their signal Buruu had found herself on her back legs pressing her front ones against his knee, Anryoku having hopped onto his back barks and snarls emanating from these two pups before he forced chakra into their own systems. Greedily the two pups let this come and a puff of smoke formed over them as the transformation took effect. As the smoke had cleared he had one clone of himself crouched upon his back, another squatted down next to him with a hand resting on his knee. Identical in all appearances and for how he was feeling inside the feral feel of all three was indistinguishable from each other, they all had chakra coils and with his chakra flowing in all of them even their signatures looked the same. Anryoku hopped off his back and he stood up along with Buruu as he walked forward slowly, each of them giving off a growl of their own as if they were simply some pack of wolves, well that was till he spoke up that is.- “Well if you two wont come out maybe a good flush will help…” Guest_UnaruInuzuka: –He lets off a slight whistle, two toned and clearly meant for his pups, he didn’t just know codes from the academy when it came to fighting… he had made up his own code for his pups to answer to, instantly he had taken off in one direction while his pups took another. He soon found himself shift with his shunshin to behind the first one that had been crouched on the roof of the observation platform just out of sight of the entrance before speaking up.- “Don’t know why you guys think this is easy pickings here. Your only asking for trouble by bothering people here… this is Amegakure, you are not wanted here…” –With that simple warning he had realized that the other has swiped back towards him with a tanto, his form leapt back from the slash but in turn rushed forward with a slash of his own claws at the others face, both the bandits attack and his own missed by the other which had leapt to the ground. Silver shards had shifted to glance at his pack, he watched as one of them had went to claw at the guys back while the other actually chose to send a punch at the guys face. He did take note that the other easily avoided them both and had sent a punch out at the clone in front and a kick behind him as he drew a kunai from his pouch. Clearly the other was more skilled than this one… Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Maybe he should have them switch… With this in mind he had went to give his signal but found his distraction of his ninken faulty, two slashes one on his cheek the other on his arm from thrown kunai woke him up from his thoughts. He had leapt back and landed on the ground on the opposite side of the platform. Touching the stinging wound he realized they were shallow and if given the chance will heal in no time on their own. His hand softly drops to his pouch as he watches the other now before shifting his form to the side slightly, only way to get this done with is to get rid of the weaker one… The one that is almost asking to be hunted down… Suddenly he forces his form from the right to the left in a twisting movement and forced chakra into his form makes the technique complete as his words rose to the air.- “Tsuga!” –The passing fang technique like a mini tornado of claws that were aimed straight at the bandit… clearly the guy didn’t know what hit him, the attack was zeroed in on him and he felt his claws rip into the man before he felt the ground also shift into his senses. Leaping back he looked upon the one laying there clearly out for the count for now.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Hearing a yelp Silver shards had whipped over to the side to see one of his pups getting kicked to the side as a kunai was thrown at the other. With a quick shunshin again he seemed to blur as he tackled, now that he was closer could smell to be Anryoku, away from the attack. Seeing that he was fine he shifted to his feet before glancing over his copies and gave a nod of his head as the other ones did the same in answer before their feet moved swiftly to dash forward, all three of them converging on the bandit, he sent a punch towards the bandits face, Buruu one to his middle, Anryoku, a hard a leg sweep. The guy was good he couldn’t deny this he watched as he ducked under his punch, shifted to the side to slip past the other but it was inevitable that one thing may hit, the sweep was too out of his sight, and he tripped falling flat on his back. Unaru took his chance and leapt at the man ,kunai being slipped from its pouch in a swift movement, and plunged it to enter his chest, into the pumping organ called his heart. At the same moment the guy had lunged forward knocking Unaru off balance for a split moment as he was snagging Unarus throat and flipped him over to be above him. He had felt the pressure tighten as his windpipe was being closed and with the adrenaline pumping thru him it wasn’t long before he struggled. His hand holding the kunai twisted, he could feel the mans grip after a moment loosen only now taking a deep breath as he noticed his ninken were dragging the guy back and away off of him as he came to cough and breath once again. Standing to his feet he glanced at the man knowing he was already dieing, he let his fingers linger on the weapon at the mans chest before twisting those digits around the weapon and jerking it out of the bone and flesh it had dived into moments earlier. He watched as his pups had dropped him and turned towards the other he had knocked out of fight already… He wasn’t one for letting them get away… This was one of his quirks that he had a hard time avoiding, some would just let them go, let them flee and tell others not to try to come back here… In his mind though he saw the two not returning being a bigger impact on this problem than the kinder way… Looking at the guy as his footsteps had taken him to less than a foot away from the mans head, he let his form slowly curl himself into a crouch head tilting slightly as if studying him a moment before with a swift movement slashed across the incapacitated mans throat… - Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His form had rose to his feet after brushing the blood off of the kunai on the mans shirt, blood does after all have a bad habit of rusting weapons after all. He slowly gave a sigh as if letting tension slowly leave his form… and heard the poof of his two ninken released from their clone status and felt the ability upon himself diminish to nothing as well… he rubbed the back of his head looking at the two corpses. A small flicker of knowing he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does came to his silver eyes, but suddenly it seemed to disappear. It was the inevitable conclusion, it was needed, and he had no problem taking these steps. With this thought in his mind he shakes his head and heads out of the training grounds to turn in the mission. Maybe he is a beast… the walk back to the mission room was quiet and he got a slight grin from the guy that had given the mission to him as he handed in the mission clearly not as shocked this time like the last one. Turning from the room he took his leave, actually having his mind seem to switch to… more calmer thoughts, a smirk slightly slipping to the corner of his lips as he dashed off.- 'End Results:' Mission complete two bandits removed.